vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaatu
Klaatu is a roleplayer and since late 2019 also a VRChat streamer. He mainly portrays his main character which is a rabbit, wears a signature green jacket and is known for delivering witty one-liners. Klaatu often noses himself into other people's private affairs. When caught he either acts the innocent looking bunny rabbit or scares them away with his imposing presence by taking off his jacket. He is a regular patron often visiting The Golden Gator, participates in various shenanigans in the Gator RP Group or hangs with his bro TheBigMeech. History of Klaatu the Rabbit Without his jacket he reveals his impressive muscles, six pack and bulging biceps are put on grand display - this makes most possible adversaries hesitate to even confront him. Klaatu and the dating game On Jan 30th, 2019 he showed that he has VR trackers but finds desktop mode easier to use. On Feb 3rd, 2019 he took of his shirt and showed off his impressive bulging muscles for the first time. It was claimed to be because of the amazing workout he got from helping to pick up a packet of Luncheables that had fallen on the floor but this is doubtful. Following the display his muscly appearance it prompted him to garner more attention from ladies. After showing off his muscles he went on a seeming date with AughtyVon but was later cucked by TheBigMeech. Being bros they have somewhat of a strange relationship regarding her. Nobody is really sure who is actually dating her - maybe both are... He went on a date with Aurori. She became his Doe and they proceeded to have a litter together that ended up consisting of 12 Kits. Quickly becoming a Buck (daddy bunny) he later expressed not wanting any more relationships. Since then he is probably more careful whom he copulates with - without wearing protection. Entering Bricktown On Feb 6th, 2019 he turned up in Bricktown wearing a "Cop" uniform and attempted arrest Spellboy for dating OlyPearlGirl who he thought were looking like an underage loli at the time. After consideration he concluded that her math checked out. Later at the Bricktown police department when a prisoner was being released he admitted to not being a real police officer. In truth he had been impersonating law enforcement and was just wearing a strippers outfit. On Feb 18th, 2019 he was the lucky Bachelor in a lighthearted elimination dating game show hosted by Roflgator. In the show deaf 'Camille' (Portrayed by Emery), Darling, Yuki, Kasumi and Raz participated in various competitions in three stages. One-on-one questions, a talent show and finally - feeding him various foods in a sexualized manner. Kasumi ended up winning. gachiBASS|thumb]] On Mar 6th 2019 Klaatu and Meech announced that were going to get married strictly for tax benefit reasons because both are "bros being bros" and with Klaatu owing a lot of debt it would really help a bro out. Counting the months their marriage haven't occured yet and the plans have probably been called off. Klaatu the memer and streamer |thumb]] Klaatu once turned up naked at the The Royal Gator claiming it was laundry day and he admitted that hes gotten really addicted to washing his clothes for some reason. On Sept 8th 2019 he challenged Kuri but was quickly dispatched be the powerful chronomancer and god RP:er. On Nov 7th he portrayed scuffed Quest compatible Klaatu when Meech introduced his girlfriend DayZ to meet his family. Since Nov 24th 2019 he started streaming. At first as a refugee stream for his bro TheBigMeech who was having issues. On Dec 11th 2019 he once again faced Kuri from slurping loudly in the bar. Once more loosing he was killed outright. Being murdered he was revived once more by the powerful angel/demon Kuri. On Jan 1st 2020 he was trapped on an island along with HeGone, Kyana and others and escaped some horrible screeching monster (portrayed by Roflgator). and Wimchimp.]] Alternate roleplaying personas Robot Klaatu A typical Apex Legends style "Pathfinder" robot who often appears and follows the other Robots of Bricktown. Trivia *He seems to be mesmerized by fireplaces and used to be found staring at them. **Since being harassed by a hater he embraced some of the criticism as a meme that his voice is soulless and monotone, that he's boring, just stares at campfires, is not funny and is a furry. **His viewership and friends prove this wrong every single day that he streams. *Being a "bro" Roflgator apparently "serviced" him in the darkness of the bathroom stalls of The Golden Gator on Feb 3rd. It was rare and strange event filled with shame that nobody enjoys talking about in further detail. Especially don't tell Ikumi. *Roflgator expressed that Klaatu has "grown on him like a tumor" and likes him for his interjections and one-liners. *He has randomly claimed Roflgators office as his own multiple times. If this is some way to assert his dominance since their "time together" remains speculation. *Since a funny interaction referring to "Klaatus dad" it's become a running joke by both him and Meech to incorporate their dads in whatever situation they talk about - even sexual. **Since becoming a meme MurderCrumpet has occasionally portrayed his dad using a Bugs bunny Rabbit avatar. *Rumor has it that there are homoerotic "rule 34" artwork made of him together with Valco and Gulliblez but you would need to search far and wide to find it. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/klaatu1 *Twitter: https://twitter.com/itsklaatu in a world filled with props.|200px]] Video clips *Klaatu, Meech, Aurori and AughtyVon love square *Playing sad piano music *Klaatu takes off his jacket *Taking a ride on Nathanwind *Meech and Klaatu announce their marriage *Klaatus reaction to Murder Crumpets new teeth upgrade *Have you met Klaatus dad? Klaatu and Meech joking around *Murdering Emerysaur during Horror RP *Acting innocent during Horror Murder Mystery RP *Klaatu murders Wim during Horror RP *Maybe that's taking it a bit too far... SquadW *Klaatu fights Nephalem Kuri *Klaatu.exe has stopped working *Fighting Meech during Gapp and MadLunas wedding *Kuri kills Klaatu for slurping *Roflgators depressing friends *Confirming that Java is a prostitute *Most definitely a girl *RP:ing as Murder Crumpet *Wimchimp roleplays as a clapper *Fleeing from GOD creation J-E-N-O-V-A *Escaping J-E-N-O-V-A make it to the water Gallery Klaatu gallery Rofl Jan 21st 29 Klaatu staring at the fire.jpg|Klaatu found staring intently at a fireplace, dreaming himself away... Rofl Jan 23rd 17 Klaatu.jpg|Klaatu is no regular rabbit. Rofl Jan 27th 12 Klaatu interrupts.jpg|Interrupting a romantic moment between Java and Abbey. Rofl Jan 30th 45 Klaatu.jpg|Klaatu with hands (VR gear). Rofl Jan 30th 67 Klaatu AughtyVon.jpg|Chatting with AughtyVon and Bearly in the bathhouse at The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 1st 1 Klaatu, Max, Spellboy and Bearly.jpg|With Max, Spellboy and Bearly. Rofl Feb 3rd 2 Keon and Klaatu.jpg|Chatting with Keon. Rofl Feb 3rd 14 Klaatu.jpg|At the scene in The Golden Gator. In the background Mr Killshow is putting on a show. Rofl Feb 3rd 58 Aurori and Klaatu.jpg|Klaatu and Aurori his 'Doe'. Rofl Feb 3rd 59 Beefy Klaatu and Aurori.jpg|Klaatu and Aurori. Rofl Feb 4th 5 Klaatu carrying Meech.jpg|Carrying Meech, showing his hidden but impressive strength. Rofl Feb 4th 40 Klaatu.jpg|Near a fireplace once again. Rofl Feb 4th 42 Beefy Klaatu vs Roflgator uh.jpg|Beefy Klaatu... making Roflgator hesitate to fight him... Rofl Feb 6th 37 Spellboy and Cop Klaatu.jpg|Cop Klaatu arrests Spellboy, accused of being with a "loli". Rofl Feb 8th 14 Klaatu sitting on Robs chair.jpg|Claiming Roflgators office for himself. Rofl Feb 12th 10 Stripper Cop Klaatu.jpg|Cop Klaatu Rofl Feb 12th 21 Foreigner and Klaatu admire Lexitimes feet.jpg|Admiring Lexitimes feet together with Foreigner. Rofl Feb 12th 24 Klaatu poledancing.jpg|Poledancing for TheBigMeech, MyDudeGideon and Lexitime Rofl Feb 13th 5 Cop Klaatu.jpg|In his stripper "Cop" outfit Rofl Feb 13th 8 Meech PipPip and Klaatu.jpg|Staring at PipPips big bosom with Meech. Rofl Feb 17th 22 Meowkat and Klaatu.jpg|Carefully watching Meowkat at the Battle Arena Rofl Feb 17th 31 Judges deliberating Mr Killshow Juggernaut (TacoSunday) and Klaatu.jpg|Judging the arena fight between Spellboy and Morph. Rofl Feb 17th 32 Judges Mr Killshow Juggernaut (TacoSunday) and Klaatu.jpg|Acting judge together with Juggernaut and Mr Killshow. Rofl Feb 17th 64 Klaatu claims Roflgators office.jpg|Claiming Roflgators office for himself "again". Rofl Feb 18th 1 Cameron (Mute Max) Deaf Camille (Emery) and Klaatu.jpg|Being the "Bachelor" in a elimination dating game show and interviewing deaf 'Camille' (Portrayed by Emery) Rofl Feb 18th 6 Darling dancing for Klaatu.jpg|Receiving a dance from Darling, during the elimination dating game, talent show. Rofl Feb 18th 5 Darling dancing for Klaatu something smells fishy.jpg|''Something smells fishy...'' Rofl Feb 18th 7 YukihimeYuri and Klaatu.jpg|Yuki tells some chemistry related jokes during the elimination dating game, talent show. Rofl Feb 18th 12 Klaatu bachelor gameshow YukihimeYuri, KasumiXKitty, Raziel.jpg|Being fed food in a sexualized manner during the game show. Rofl Feb 18th 18 Kasumi kisses Klaatu.jpg|A kiss from the winner of the game show Kasumi. Rofl Feb 20th 17 PeterDG the Emu interviewed by Klaatu the bunny.jpg|Interviewing PeterDG the Emu for an RP tryout. Rofl Mar 12th 7 Klaatu.jpg|Klaatu Rofl Mar 13th 3 Meech and Klaatu dancing.jpg|"Bro" dancing with Meech Rofl Mar 18th 43 Aughty Shrimp and Klaatu.jpg|Aughty, Shrimp and Klaatu Rofl Mar 20th 8 Chef Klaatu.jpg|Chef Klaatu Rofl Mar 22nd 39 Shrimp Aughty Kasumi Klaatu and AskJoshy.jpg|Chilling in the bath house with Shrimp, Aughty, Kasumi and AskJoshy. Rofl April 2nd 22 Klaatu has a Kingdom Hearts phase and Some guy (Gulliblez).jpg|Klaatu and "Worm" Shrimp (or possibly Jerry Pasture) Rofl April 3rd 2 Klaatu and S0ra quirks.jpg|Quirks game with S0ra Rofl April 16th 10 Slimes (Mute Max,) Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub.jpg|Portraying a slime during Slime Rancher Rescue. Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 16 TinyEuphoria dancing for Klaatu Wooks and Jor.jpg|TinyEuphoria dancing for the whole Zoo... Wooks and Jor Rilla Rofl 2019 April 24th Rofl April 24th 31 RP Tryouts Manchips by Klaatu and Krispey.jpg|Assisting in RP-tryouts of Machips and Krispey. Rofl 2019 May 1st 5 Klaatu VR.jpg|Klaatu in VR Rofl May 21st Bricktown Chronicles 5 Bricktown Police Bearly Klaatu.jpg|Playing a role in The Dark Chronicles of Bricktown. Rofl June 9th 2019 11 Klaatu ripped his clothing to fit in.jpg|Klaatus Necro Nights outfit... Rofl June 11th 2019 29 Meech Klaatu and MissyMod.jpg|Have you heard about Klaatus dad? Rofl July 2nd 2019 29 Vincent Murder Crumpet, Klaatu and Wimchimp.jpg|Seated in The Black Cat with Vincent X, MurderCrumpet and Wimchimp Roflgator July 10th 2019 11 Klaatu and Aurori.jpg|Klaatu and his girl Aurori Rofl Aug 6 2019 31 Anime boy Klaatu and anime Aurori.jpg|Anime boy Klaatu and Anime girl Aurori. Rofl Aug 20th 2019 17 Klaatu new look and glasses.jpg|New look and glasses. Rofl Sept 8 2019 14 Kuri defeated Klaatu.jpg|Brutally defeated... Rofl Sept 8 2019 44 SpiralGod aka Susanna (Gay Majida), Klaatu and.jpg|Klaatu and "Susanna" (SpiralGod) Rofl Sept 8 2019 86 Aliens Tramear TheBigMeech Klaatu.jpg|Portraying aliens with Meech and Tramear Rofl Sept 11 2019 1 Klaatu Suit.jpg|Sporting a suit Rofl Sept 11 2019 5 BestMan Meech vs BestMan Klaatu.jpg|Best man Klaatu fighting vs Best man Meech at Gapp and MadLunas wedding. Rofl Oct 18th 2019 7 Klaatu.jpg|Naked klaatu with his fancy-pants shoes Rofl Nov 19th 2019 10 Klaatu.jpg|Scuffed klaatu during the RP event DayZ meets Meechs family. Rofl Nov 19th 2019 48 Meek Mick Meech's dad (Mute Max) and Klaatus Dad (Crumpet).jpg|Klaatu's dad (portrayed by MurderCrumpet) with Meech's dad (portrayed by Mute Max) Rofl Nov 22nd 2019 18 Klaatu and TheBigMeech.jpg|Klaatu and Meech Rofl July 10th 2019 Aurori and Klaatu.jpg|Aurori and Klaatu during a Know your bro game-show hosted by Roflgator. Fan art gallery AughtyVon, Klaatu, Meech and Aurori (GlassGhost) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|AughtyVon, Klaatu, TheBigMeech and Aurori (GlassGhost). Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Beefy Klaatu drawing by CEA RyZe.png|Beefy Klaatu drawing by CEA RyZe Artwork of Klaatu by UzuriMia Oct 2019.jpg|Artwork of Klaatu by UzuriMia https://twitter.com/uzuvr. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Rabbit